The operation of an internal combustion engine, such as, for example, a diesel, gasoline, or natural gas engine, may cause the generation of undesirable emissions. These emissions, which may include particulates and oxides of nitrogen (NOx), are generated when fuel is combusted in a combustion chamber of the engine. An exhaust stroke of an engine piston forces exhaust gas, which may include these emissions, from the engine. If no emission reduction measures are in place, these undesirable emissions will eventually be exhausted to the environment.
Research is currently being directed towards decreasing the amount of undesirable emissions that are exhausted to the environment during the operation of an engine. It is expected that improved engine design and improved control over engine operation may lead to a reduction in the generation of undesirable emissions. Many different approaches, such as, for example, engine gas recirculation and aftertreatments, have been found to reduce the amount of emissions generated during the operation of an engine. Unfortunately, the implementation of these emission reduction approaches typically results in a decrease in the overall efficiency of the engine.
Additional efforts are being focused on improving engine efficiency to compensate for the efficiency loss due to the emission reduction systems. One such approach to improving the engine efficiency involves adjusting the actuation timing of the engine valves. For example, the actuation timing of the intake and exhaust valves may be modified to implement a variation on the typical diesel or Otto cycle known as the Miller cycle. In a “late intake” type Miller cycle, the intake valves of the engine are held open during a portion of the compression stroke of the piston. Implementing a timing variation, such as the late-intake Miller cycle, may improve the overall efficiency of the engine.
The engine valves in an internal combustion engine are typically driven by a cam arrangement that is operatively connected to the crankshaft of the engine. The rotation of the crankshaft results in a corresponding rotation of a cam that drives one or more cam followers. The movement of the cam followers results in the actuation of the engine valves. The shape of the cam governs the timing and duration of the valve actuation.
An engine valve actuation system may include a hydraulic actuator that is adapted to vary the valve actuation timing established by the shape of the cam. For example, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,551 to Macor et al., issued on May 29, 2001, an engine valve actuation system may include a hydraulic actuator that establishes a hydraulic link between the cam and the intake valve. When the link is established, the valve will be actuated according to the shape of the cam. However, when the hydraulic link is broken, such as by opening a control valve, the force of a valve return spring causes the engine valve to close. Thus, breaking the hydraulic link allows the engine valve to close at a different timing than would be achieved by the shape of the cam.
These types of hydraulic actuators typically use engine lubricating oil as the operating fluid. Lubricating oil may be supplied to the hydraulic actuator by a standard engine lubrication system. However, the lubricating oil may become contaminated with dirt, or debris, as the lubricating oil is circulated through the engine. Any such contamination of the lubricating oil may lead to degraded performance of the hydraulic actuator, which may translate to a reduction in the overall efficiency of the engine.
In addition, the operation of the hydraulic actuator may depend upon the viscosity of the lubricating oil. When the lubricating oil is cold, such as when the engine is starting, the hydraulic actuator may experience slow response times. Depending upon the current environmental conditions, the engine may need to operate for a period of time to warm the lubricating oil so that the hydraulic actuator will operate as expected. The engine may experience rough running conditions or difficulty starting until the lubricating oil is warmed enough to allow the hydraulic actuator to operate properly.
The engine valve actuation system of the present invention solves one or more of the problems set forth above.